Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a valve, and more particularly to a ball valve.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art ball valve 60 includes a main body 61 and an auxiliary body 62. The main body 61 is provided in the interior with a rotary shaft 1, a spherical body 2, and two washers 3. The prior art ball valve 60 is defective in design because the auxiliary body 62 and the main body 61 must be separated to facilitate the repairing or maintaining of the ball valve 60. The separation of the auxiliary body 62 from the main body 61 is a time-consuming chore. In addition, the washers 3 are susceptible to wear and deformation due to the mechanical friction between the washers 3 and the spherical body 2. The wear or deformation of the washers 3 can result in leakage of the prior art ball valve 60.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ball valve which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art ball valve described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by a ball valve comprising a main body, a cap, a disk spring, a driven member, and a spherical body. The disk spring and the driven member are disposed in the cap such that the driven member is urged by the disk spring to displace, thereby causing two PTFE washers to come in contact with the spherical body.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.